


Damned Lucky

by Jestana



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William goes out for drinks with a co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by unicorn_catcher on LJ. In the same 'verse as my other R.E.D. fics. Rating for drunkeness. Inspired by a fic I'd read where Jim Kirk meets McCoy's mom, [First Impressions](http://badwolf36.livejournal.com/42630.html), the picture that inspired the fic itself: [gorgeousness](http://pics.livejournal.com/jestana/pic/0003a34f), and a conversation with unicorn_catcher.

**Damned Lucky**

  
"C'mon, Will, lighten up!" Daniel Jacob Whitlaw shouted over the din of voices and music. The younger CIA agent, who always reminded William of James Kirk in the new Star Trek movie no matter how many times he denied it, had managed to talk the older agent into going out for drinks before they both headed home for a rare weekend off. "There are some very lovely ladies here and you're missing them!"

Taking a sip of the beer he'd been nursing from the start of the evening, William gave his blond, brown-eyed companion a cold look. "I'm married, Whitlaw, in case you forgot."

"Doesn't mean you can't look," Daniel nudged him with his elbow, draining his third beer of the night. He pointed to the bar with his empty. "See? There's a very lovely older woman sitting at the bar, all alone."

William looked in the direction his co-worker indicated and very nearly choked on his beer. It was his mother! Victoria was perched on a stool, wearing a little black dress and _very_ high heels. The neckline of the dress was modest, but he could see that the dress dipped low in the back. He nudged Daniel back. "I wouldn't recommend trying to chat _her_ up. She's retired CIA and she has someone in her life who could take you apart."

"Pffft!" The blond waved off William's concern. "She doesn't look like she's waiting for anyone in particular."

The brunette shook his head with a sigh. Daniel was at the stage of inebriation where any attempt to talk him out of something would only make him _more_ determined to do it, no matter how foolish it may be. "It's your funeral when he gets here."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." His co-worker rolled his eyes and got to his feet, swaying a little once he reached his full height of six feet and one inch. Though as tall as the older agent, Daniel's build was more slender and wiry.

William couldn't help watching as his friend swaggered towards the bar, not yet drunk enough for it to impede his ability to walk. After ordering two more beers, Daniel moved down the bar to slide onto the stool beside Victoria's. The brunette held his breath as the blond introduced himself, oozing suavity and sex appeal. Victoria glanced at the younger man with curiosity, and then smiled faintly, accepting the beer, to William's great surprise.

Thus encouraged, Daniel began to flirt in earnest, but even from across the bar, William could see that his mother wasn't interested. She responded politely enough to the agent's conversational gambits, but her body language all but screamed disinterest and boredom. Given the fact that Daniel was on his fourth beer of the night and had only eaten the few fries he'd stolen from William's plate, it was no surprise that he didn't pick up on Victoria's nonverbal cues and persisted in his attempts to chat her up.

Even as he kept an eye on his friend's attempts to flirt with his mother, William kept glancing at the door of the bar, watching for any sign of his father. Finally, Ivan Simanov, wearing a tailored black suit coat and slacks over a white dress shirt--very likely silk--with his gray-streaked dark hair and beard neatly combed and trimmed, entered the bar. The brunette turned his attention back to Victoria and Daniel just in time to see the smile that lit her face when she saw Ivan. The blond, with his focus only on her, apparently assumed the smile was for him and leaned in closer to Victoria. Her expression darkening, she placed her hand on Daniel's chest to stop him. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back.

Ivan saw all this and crossed to the bar swiftly, placing his hand heavily on Daniel's shoulder. William abandoned his booth in time to hear Ivan ask, "I beg pardon, but may I ask what's going on here?"

"We're just havin' a chat," Daniel retorted, turning on his stool and getting to his feet. Though Ivan was only about five feet, nine inches tall, his more muscular build meant he and the blond would probably have been evenly matched, if Daniel were sober. "Nothin' wrong with that, ish there?"

Victoria gave Daniel a disgusted look as she slid from her stool to stand beside Ivan. In the heels, she was almost of a height with him. "Mr. Whitlaw didn't believe I was actually waiting for anyone in particular."

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be alone," Daniel told her, swaying now as he finished off his beer. "It'sh not right."

The smile she offered the blond was positively shark-like and William was very grateful _he_ wasn't on the receiving end. "I can take care of myself, Mr. Whitlaw, trust me."

"I told you, my name is Daniel--Danny to my friends." He leered at her and would have fallen over in the attempt if William hadn't stepped forward in time to catch him.

He smiled apologetically at his parents as he wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist. "Sorry about Daniel, here. He's had a little too much to drink and not enough to eat."

"So we see," Ivan commented, raising an eyebrow as he looked from William to Daniel and back again. "Friend?"

William shrugged and pulled one of Daniel's arms over his shoulders. "Acquaintance, really, but that's only because he just started at work recently. He's still wet behind the ears."

"He looks green to me," Victoria observed, looking at her son. "Literally."

He frowned and glanced down at Daniel in time to see the blond clap a hand over his mouth. "Oh, for Christ's sake!" Without further warning, he let go of the blond and all three of them backed away just before the contents of Daniel's stomach came back up and decorated the floor of the bar. Glancing at his parents with a shrug, he added, "He still hasn't learned how to pace his consumption of alcohol, either."

"Or how to notice when a woman isn't interested," she observed with an annoyed frown as the janitor nudged them all aside so he could clean up the mess Daniel had made, William helping the younger man to his feet.

Ivan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "He'll learn, especially if William teaches him." Turning to their son, he asked, "You and your family are still coming out for the picnic on Sunday?"

"Yes, we're all looking forward to it," William wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist and nodded to them. "See you then."

With that, he began helping Daniel from the bar, guiding him to his Tahoe. Sounding a little dazed, the blond asked, "How do you know those two?"

"They're my biological parents," William informed his young co-worker, propping him up against the side of the SUV while he unlocked the passenger door. "She's former MI6 and CIA while he's former KGB. You're lucky I was there to save your ass."

Daniel remained quiet until William had climbed behind the wheel and pulled out to head off. " _She's_ your _mom_? Lucky bastard!"

 **End**


End file.
